


AU Meme: Liv Chenka

by thisbluespirit



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Kaldor City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: 10 AU scenarios for Liv Chenka, written for Persiflage in a Dreamwidth meme.





	AU Meme: Liv Chenka

**Wild West**  
“They’re not shooting again, are they?” said Nurse O’Sullivan, helping the surgeon with the operation. 

In answer, a bullet smashed the window and thudded into the wooden wall in the space between them.

“I think we can take that as a yes,” said Surgeon Chenka. “Still, nothing we can do about it, let’s just try and get this patient through the amputation alive. Not that he deserves it…”

 

**Coffee Shop**  
The small guy with the Scottish accent kept looking at Liv. She mostly glared back, since encouraging customers rarely went well. Eventually, to her dismay, he came over to speak to her.

“Have you ever looked closely at the cappuccino machine?” he asked in a dark whisper, after a shifty glance about him.

Liv found herself inevitably looking at the cappuccino machine. She could have sworn it was looking right back. “Uh, now that you mention it –”

“Splendid,” he said, doffing his hat. “I’m the Doctor – I’m here to fix it. In a manner of speaking.”

 

**Shapeshifters**  
“Well, I think it’s fun,” said the Doctor, who was still engaged in investigating his own tail. 

“It’s _interesting_ ,” said Molly. “That I’ll grant you, but not in the good way, not in my book!”

Liv, even in this form, was contriving to glare. “Doctor, we’re _rats_. In a lab. In cages. How do you not see the problem here?”

 

**Fantasy/Fairy Tale**  
“When you’ve had the final battle and conquered the Dark Lord,” said Liv, “I thought that was supposed to be it. Then you could go home in peace, or start clearing up the mess. That was what the prophecy said, wasn’t it?”

The magician shrugged. “Prophecies, prophecies – so unreliable!”

“Instead,” Liv said, “we just get another one to defeat.”

“Ah,” said the magician. “That, I fear, is life.”

 

**. . . In SPACE!!**  
Liv waited out in the lobby following her job interview. She had a feeling she probably shouldn’t have been rude to Chairholder Uvanov. Well, actually, more than a feeling since she could hear him still shouting about it through the dividing wall.

“Chenka,” said Uvanov, unexpectedly emerging from the other room. “Congratulations, you’ve got the job as Company MedTech.”

She blinked. “I have? I mean, thank you!”

“Well, you may be insolent, your CV has more holes in it than Cotton’s brain, but you’re the only one of the candidates who doesn’t want to kill me _and_ isn’t a robot. You can start first thing tomorrow.”

 

**Apocalypse**  
“And this is my planet?” said Liv, looking around at the barren world, the black desert, and volcanic mountains. “It’s certainly gone downhill, and I can’t say it was all that impressive to start with. What the hell happened?”

The Doctor paused for a moment and then opened his mouth to launch into one of his usual long explanations and then paused again, and said, “Well, actually, that’s something of a mystery. I think someone let a rather nasty genie out of a bottle.”

“And you put it back, did you?”

He gave her a sheepish smile. “Somebody had to.”

 

**Schoolfic**  
Liv glanced surreptitiously at her fellow sufferers in detention: Helen Sinclair, and Molly O’Sullivan. A further stretch enabled her to see Helen’s lines: _I will not correct the teacher_ , they read, one hundred times. Molly was in front, and sneaking a peak at her writing was even easier: _I will be quiet in class. I will not pull hair. I will not call people names._

Liv sighed and concentrated on writing _I will be respectful to my form mistress at all times._

And to think she’d thought boarding school might be _fun_.

 

**Police/Firefighters/Medical**  
Dr Chenka shut her locker, only to find Dr Smith at her side. She jumped violently. “Did you want something or are you just trying to kill me?”

“The reverse,” said Dr Smith. He held up the small bottle of tablets. “You let these fall out earlier. When were you going to tell me?”

Liv shrugged. “Not much point, is there? Give them back.”

Dr Smith handed them over. “Well, actually, you know that I’ve been involved with some pioneering new research…”

 

**Supernatural**  
Dr Smith smoothed out the morning paper over the breakfast table. “I see there’s been another of those mysterious deaths in Wimbledon. Are you sure I can’t enlist you to my investigations, Miss Chenka?”

“Look, if you want to stand around in graveyards all night, that’s your funeral,” she said, eating her toast and carrying on skimming through the newly arrived medical journal. “It’s just that in my experience, where there’s a mysteriously dead body, there’s usually some bloke with a knife or a bottle of arsenic somewhere close by.”

“The unfortunate victim,” he read aloud, giving her a pointed glance, “hovered three feet above the air, before dropping to the ground where she expired, gasping out a warning about the ‘Malevolent White Hand.’”

“Yes? And your point is?”

 

**Regency**  
“You want to help?” said Victor Frankenstein, after a long pause. “Are you sure?”

Liv nodded. Perhaps it wasn’t very ladylike, but when had she ever achieved that in any case? “Anything that allows me to practice science, doctor!”

“Because,” said Dr Frankenstein, still wary, “it’s usually about now that people start running away. They often come back with a mob.”

“Just me,” Liv said. “I brought my own scalpel.”


End file.
